


Hérotisme

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Guro, M/M, NSFW, but really it's kinda cute, even if there is a lot of viscera display, sort of, yeah I hope you're into that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour une mission Deadpool fouille l'ordinateur de Spiderman… Faisant sur le héros une surprenante découverte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'appel du vide

Un bruit feutré à peine audible et l'imposante silhouette rouge et noire de Deadpool apparut soudain au milieu du studio, vide, heureusement pour lui.

« Je suis peut-être idiot, mais enfin pas au point de pas vérifier où est Spidey quand je veux fouiller la Spidercave ! »

La silhouette rouge et noire fit le tour de l'appartement, vide donc, comme elle s'en était assurée au préalable:

« C'est mieux. On peut rajouter la superbe silhouette à la démarche féline et au torse magnifiquement scul... »

Non Wade.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord. »

Tout en grommelant, il jeta un œil sous la table basse, dans les tiroirs, et même dans la kitchenette. L'appartement de l'araignée était assez minable si l'on omettait la jolie vue sur le New-York nocturne qu'offrait la grande baie vitrée. Outre le manque flagrant d'espace qui fit dire à Wade que lui aussi, s'il vivait dans un tel clapier, passerait ses nuits dehors à sauver la veuve et le futur Batman ; tous les meubles étaient d'occasion et passablement usés à commencer par le clic-clac sur lequel il dormait. Le SHIELD ne payait décidément pas bien ses héros. Après quelques minutes à farfouiller dans le bureau, le mercenaire finit enfin par trouver ce qu'il cherchait: L'ordinateur portable de Spiderman. Il le prit dans ses mains avec le même soin que s'il avait s'agit d'une relique antédiluvienne, ou de la petite culotte de Jessica Alba. Il l'ouvrit puis l'alluma avec mille précautions avant de se retrouver face à un inévitable code d'accès. Seulement, le Merc with a mouth était aussi doté d'un cerveau et avait bien sûr pensé à emmener avec lui « bijou » son fidèle micro-ordinateur/hacker. Il connecta les deux appareils, et attendit que la magie opère.

La mission était d'une simplicité confondante, un client lui avait demandé des informations sur un assassin que Spiderman avait capturé quelques semaines auparavant mais qui avait été relâché, probablement en faisant jouer quelques relations haut placées. Il avait ensuite « disparu ». Mais Deadpool commençait à connaître un peu l'araignée masquée: jamais celle-ci n'aurait laissée un meurtrier dans la nature sans le surveiller un minimum, et il devait forcément avoir une ou deux informations sur son PC qui permettraient au mercenaire de le retrouver. La mission pouvait donc être résumée de la manière suivante: Copier le fichier qui l'intéressait, amener les infos à son client, toucher une somme suffisante pour acheter la Latvérie et DOMINER LE MONDE...

Ou plutôt se faire oublier quelques temps. De toute façon, s'il s'y prenait bien, Spideychou n'aurait jamais vent de cette histoire: Monsieur le criminel se ferait tuer par un parfait inconnu, et Deadpool pourrait trainer avec son frère de combinaison en spandex rouge comme si de rien n'était.

« -Et si tu te fais choper ? Lui demanda une des cases.

-Et bien il me fera les gros yeux, un laïus sur les grands pouvoirs et les grandes responsabilités, et puis au prochain changement d'auteurs on sera à nouveau copains comme cochons ! On est de vrais BFF depuis ce qui s'est passé avec le Caméléon ! »

Les cases ne semblaient pas très convaincues.

Wade navigua sur l'ordinateur du héros rempli de dossiers cryptés, ce qui dans le cas présent était aussi utile que de mettre une bande de scotch sur sa porte pour la verrouiller... Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva les informations dont il avait besoin: Un joli dossier avec des relevés GPS et des photos du lieu de villégiature de sa proie. « Quelle organisation Spidey ! » S'écria Wilson en poussant un petit sifflement admiratif. Il copia le dit dossier puis resta un instant interdit. Il avait tout de même entre ses mains le PC de Spiderman... Le PERSONAL computer de l'homme araignée EN PERSONNE. Un coup d'oeil à ses mails, et il connaîtrait son identité secrète, celle qu'il s'évertuait avec tant d'ardeur à cacher derrière son masque. Mais il n'allait pas faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

Certes, une telle information valait des millions, certes il crevait d'envie de mettre un visage sur les plus belles fesses de tout le Marvel Universe, et pourtant la concurrence était rude, mais il n'allait pas tomber si bas... Surtout que pour le coup si Spidey l'apprenait, quelque soit la réalité alternative dans laquelle ils se trouvent il ne voudrait même plus lui adresser la parole. L'idée de le fit frémir: Hors de question qu'il s'aventure sur ce terrain là. Il avait déjà suffisamment merdé dans sa vie comme ça.

Non au lieu de ça pour rentabiliser sa venue il allait plutôt ouvrir ce dossier avec un nom rigolo en chinois... Ou peut-être en japonais... La distinction était pour lui un peu floue ne pouvant lire ni l'un ni l'autre. Le dossier intitulé エログロavait immédiatement attiré son attention, non pas qu'il ai la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Ce dernier contenait uniquement des images. Il cliqua au hasard sur l'une d'entre elle...

Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

L'homme sur le dessin était plutôt grand, musculeux, avec quelques poils bruns sur le torse. Un visage carré et des sourcils épais qui respiraient la virilité... Si ce n'est qu'il était parfaitement nu, jambes écartées, mains attachées dans le dos, un godemiché rose particulièrement épais profondément enfoncé entre ses cuisses, et son sexe turgescent répandant une épaisse giclée de sperme blanc sur, ou plutôt DANS son ventre ouvert du pubis jusqu'au thorax d'où dépassaient ses entrailles en un camaïeux de rouge luisant. L'expression de son visage oscillait entre douleur et plaisir, langue pendante, joues rouges et yeux humides.

Les cases en restèrent muettes de surprise.

Croyant à un hallucination, on supposant une mauvaise blague, Deadpool cliqua sur l'image suivante, une photo cette fois, d'un bel amérindien à la longue chevelure noire et à la pose gracieuse, quasiment nu, une énorme cicatrice barrant son torse parfaitement dessiné. Stupéfait, Deadpool s'assit, allant d'une image à l'autre, naviguant entre photos et dessins de beaux jeunes hommes érotisés et atrocement mutilés. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le dossier était énorme, rempli de plusieurs centaines de dessins, de photos, et de bandes dessinées, avec au milieu même quelques vidéos qui apprirent à Wade que oui, oui, il y a avait des mutants qui possédaient la capacité de se régénérer dans l'industrie du porno et que OUI OUI, ils s'en servaient lorsqu'ils tournaient.

...

Quand Spiderman s'approcha de son appartement, peu avant l'aube, il sentit son sixième sens résonner dans sa tête comme une alarme incendie. Il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible, se glissant comme une ombre par la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec une infinie prudence, se préparant à tout lorsque:

« -WADE ?! S'écria-t-il trop surpris pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait quand même d'un mercenaire et qu'il aurait peut-être du rester discret un peu plus longtemps. Le concerné bondit sur son siège, attrapa une arme au hasard et la pointa vers l'araignée.

-Bonsoir mon amour ! Excuse moi le dîner n'est pas encore prêt, tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ?...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon ordi ?! S'exclama le jeune homme ignorant complètement les élucubrations du psychopathe.

-Heu... Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'ILS foutent DANS ton ordi ?! Dit-il en se décalant montrant à Spiderman une image qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien d'un adolescent en gakuran sodomisant un de ses camarades amputé des deux jambes. Peter devint aussi rouge que son masque avant de remarquer que, profitant de sa distraction, Deadpool était en train de déconnecter un appareil suspect de son PC. En une fraction de seconde, il lança une toile en direction de l'arme pointée vers lui, la faisant valser dans un coin de la pièce et une autre sur la machine qu'il attira ainsi à lui. Sans surprise, c'était un micro appareil de hacking:

-Deeeaadpooool... Commença à grogner le justicier masqué.

-Oh, oh. Bon bah c'était un plaisir de te voir Spideynounet, mais je vais y aller moi, j'ai des pancakes sur le feu ! Et le mercenaire se téléporta.

-La prochaine fois, je commencerai par attraper sa ceinture. » Se jura le super héros tout en écrasant la machine dans sa main.

Wade arriva au milieu de son salon et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il pouvait dire adieux à sa paye, mais c'était à présent le cadet de ses soucis. Les images parfaitement obscènes et délirantes qu'il était encore en train de contempler quelques secondes plus tôt occupaient totalement son esprit. Tous ces hommes aux membres coupés, ventres ouverts, couverts de cicatrices ou brulés aux 3ème degré ne l'excitaient pas le moins du monde... Mais ils lui ressemblaient. Lui aussi pouvait se traverser un katana de part et d'autre du corps et seulement pousser un petit gémissement ambigüe, même s'il n'était clairement pas aussi mignon que le jeune japonais qui le faisait dans la vidéo. Lui aussi pouvait toucher ses organes internes l'air de rien. Et sa peau valait bien celle du plus abîmé des brûlés, des malades et des écorchés qu'il avait pu voir à l'écran. Il se redressa d'un coup et rentra dans sa salle de bain. Là, il se posta face à la glace et ôta son masque, dévoilant son visage couvert de plaies informes, perpétuel champ de bataille entre son cancer et son pouvoir de régénération.

« T'es aussi sexy qu'une maladie vénérienne. » Dit-il à son reflet dans la glace.

Il retira ensuite son haut et ses gants. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Comment des gens pouvaient trouver une telle horreur érotique ? Et surtout SURTOUT comment SPIDERMAN, alias le super héros le plus droit et le plus canon de l'univers, pouvait-il faire partie de ces gens là ?

« ♪L'araignée, l'araignée,

est en fait sacrément timbrée.♫ »

Chantèrent les cases. Mais Wade les fit taire.

Ca ne le faisait pas rire, pas du tout. Il était rouge de gène d'une oreille à l'autre. Est-ce que le jeune homme se touchait sur des images comme celles-là ? Non, non il devait s'être trompé. D'ailleurs ce n'était peut-être même pas vraiment un dossier porno. Si ça se trouve il avait toutes ses images sur son ordi par curiosité, ou pour choquer ses amis. Peut-être même était-ce un virus, un dossier téléchargé par accident, ou un truc qu'une connaissance lui avait prêté pour rire et qu'il avait oublié de supprimer. Et puis de toute façon le mercenaire n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Spiderman se masturbant, il était si vertueux et pur qu'il devait sans doute n'avoir aucune idée d'à quoi lui servait ce truc entre ses jambes.

Pourtant avoir trouvé ce dossier avait allumé en Wade quelque chose qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être. Une ridicule, minuscule et insupportable lueur d'espoir.

…

Peter était en pleine patrouille nocturne, se balançant gracieusement d'un immeuble à l'autre lorsqu'il vit de la lumière dans un hangar désaffecté devant lequel il passait régulièrement et où il n'avait encore jamais vu aucun signe d'activité. Intrigué, le héros descendit. Il ne tarda pas à entendre une voix qu'il reconnu facilement comme étant celle du merc with a mouth. Ce dernier bavardait avec lui-même, comme à son habitude, tenant une conversation très animée sur les matriochka et le lapin de pâque: rien qui ne prépara l'araignée à ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle entra dans le hangar.

« -Hey ! Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama le mercenaire: Est-ce un avion ? Est-ce un oiseau ? Non ! C'est une araignée volante !... Wow, j'espère ne jamais avoir à prononcer cette phrase sérieusement. Une araignée volante... Brrr. La réplique aurait sans doute été drôle, si elle n'avait pas été déclamée par la moitié du corps de Wade Wilson tandis que l'autre moitié gisait à l'autre bout du hangar, les deux n'étant liées que par un amas de viscères déroulées comme un tapis rouge. Les muscles s'étaient déchirés d'une manière particulièrement abominable au niveau de la taille, les fibres musculaires rosées baignant dans d'épais caillots de sang presque noir. La colonne vertébrale, rompue nette, se détachait de la masse visqueuse par sa couleur blanchâtre. Le justicier masqué déglutit:

-On t'a écartelé ? Demanda-t-il en détournant rapidement les yeux du spectacle sanglant.

-Wow, tu t'y connais vachement en blessures ! S’extasia l'écartelé: Oui, effectivement.

-Qui ?

-Tu te souviens il y a deux jours quand j'ai « emprunté » ton ordinateur ? Bah mon client n'a pas trop aimé que je revienne les mains vides... Spiderman lui jeta un regard horrifié par delà son masque: T'inquiètes pas mon cœur, aussitôt qu'il est opérationnel, Docteur D va aller mettre à ce vilain garçon un GROS suppositoire. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante en jouant avec son automatique.

-Je préfèrerais que tu n'en fasse rien, Wade, pas tant que je ne te verrais pas avec un diplôme de médecine. L'araignée se laissa tomber au sol avec agilité. Donne moi plutôt son adresse et laisse le gentil flic s'occuper des méchants. Le mercenaire grogna mais donna quand même les informations nécessaires au héros. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi sinon ?

-Si tu pouvais recoller les morceaux, au sens littéral, ce serait cool, ouais. Je pourrais littéralement me bouger le cul, mais ce hangar est vraiment crade et j'ai pas trop envie de devoir sortir des bouts de ciments et des cafards morts de kystes purulent pendant une semaine. Répondit le psychopathe.

-Wade ! S'écria la case jaune, horrifiée: Enfin c'est dégueulasse, ça va pas de parler de ça devant Spidey ?!

-Ils ont aussi écartelé ta classe ou quoi ? Surenchérit la case blanche.

-Ma quoi ? Répondit Wade à voix haute. Comme à son habitude l'araignée ignora superbement les commentaires de Deadpool, et retirant ses gants, qui devaient être sale eux aussi, attrapa le haut du corps du mercenaire d'une main par la taille.

-Accroche-toi à moi. Lui dit-il. Stupéfait, le psychopathe en spandex s'exécuta, passant un bras autour des fines mais solides épaules du héros: Ce sera plus simple comme ça, et ça me permettra de retirer le plus gros de ce qui est venu se coller à tes boyaux. Expliqua-t-il. Et se faisant, il commença à ramasser les intestins de Wade, les enroulant autour de son bras pour mieux les remettre en place lorsqu'il serait arrivé à l'autre extrémité du corps. Le mercenaire commença alors une de ses longues répliques plus ou moins cohérente dont il avait le secret:

-Tu vois en été quand les filles commencent à porter des vêtement super courts et que genre tu prends le bus et là y'a une poulette trop canon qui s'assoit JUSTE à côté de toi ?

-Hm.

-Et que genre, elle porte le décolleté le plus MMMHHGG que t'ai jamais vu, SANS soutien-gorge et une jupe tellement courte que tu pourrais presque voir la couleur de son string ?

-Hm, hm...

-Et qu'en plus à chaque petite bosse sur la chaussée t'as ses seins qui font un petit mouvement de haut en bas et ses jambes qui s'écartent UN TOUT PETIT PEU ? Spiderman signifia qu'il suivait d'un signe de tête: Et que genre toi t'as qu'une seule envie c'est de plonger la tête dans sa poitrine et de mâter comme un gros porc mais que tu le fais pas parce que t'es pas ce genre de mec et que bon, elle porte ce qu'elle veut ?

-Oui... Un léger agacement commençait à poindre dans la voix du héros tandis qu'il s’agenouillait et essayait de trouver un moyen d'attraper le bas du corps du mercenaire sans le toucher d'une manière inappropriée.

-Et que du coup tu te contentes de jeter des petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre le plus discrètement possible et qu'en fait c'est pas discret du tout et tu sais plus où te mettre ?

-Oui... Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Parce que c'est _exactement_ ce que t'es en train de faire. L'araignée manqua de lâcher le fou mais le rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Tu... Tu pourrais éviter de me dire des trucs pareils dans des situations aussi délicates. Répondit le justicier, fort heureusement masqué vu son expression de gène et d'excitation manifeste, tout en assemblant les deux parties du corps du mercenaire, observant avec fascination les muscles se lier à nouveau entre eux tandis qu'il les posaient sur ses genoux pour éviter tout contact avec le sol.

-Ce serait pas drôle...

-T'es pas un toon Wade, rien ne t'interdit de faire quelque chose en dehors d'une situation donnée "parce que ce serait pas drôle".

-Que tu crois. Les réponses du fou étaient étonnamment laconiques tandis que sa colonne vertébrale se reformait et que Spiderman glissait ses organes humides et pulsant dans l'ouverture béante en dessous de ses côtes.

-Ca fait mal ? Demanda Peter un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Disons qu'il y a plus agréable... Genre se faire piétiner par des rhinocéros.

-Excuse moi. Lui répondit le héros en observant ses organes grouiller dans son ventre pour reprendre leur place normale, il avait toujours une main dans la plaie, les viscères chaudes glissant sous ses doigts.

-C'est pas toi qui m'a écartelé...

-Je veux dire excuse moi de t'avoir regardé comme un pervers.

-Ah, ça. Le mercenaire détourna le regard: Non t'inquiètes pas justement, t'es plutôt un gentleman de ce côté là... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je trouve ça si bizarre. Alors dis-moi Spidey, comment devient-on un pervers qui aime les mecs mutilés ? Ou alors c'est de naissance ?

-Je... J'ai pas toujours eu ce genre de tendances ! Se défendit l'araignée. C'est juste que... C'est comme le vertige.

-Hein ?

-Quand j'étais petit, genre vraiment très petit, j'avais le vertige, c'était terrible je pouvais à peine monter sur un toboggan.

-Attend, SPIDERMAN avait LE VERTIGE ? T'es sérieux ? C'est quoi la prochaine révélation qui m'attend là ? Aquaman est hydrophobe ? Uatu est aveugle ?! Le héros soupira.

-NON. Et justement. Quand je m'élevais un peu j'avais les jambes qui tremblaient, le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse et tous mes organes internes qui dansaient le tango. Du coup au début je fuyais les hauteurs... Et puis petit à petit j'ai commencé à trouver ça marrant l'effet que ça me procurait. Donc j'ai commencé à me percher le plus haut possible... Si bien qu'à 11 ans non seulement je n'avais plus du tout le vertige mais je collais des frayeurs à toute ma famille à force de me percher n'importe où.

-Et à ce que je vois, ça ne s'est pas beaucoup arrangé...

-Non en effet. Bah pour mon fétichisme bizarre, c'est pareil. A force de voir des gens blessés... Enfin voilà quoi Et puis je pense que c'est aussi un restant d'instinct arachnide. Les araignées ne mangent pas d'insectes morts, seulement des proies vivantes qu'elles liquéfient de l'intérieur... Mais moi je ne mange personne du coup... Bref.

-Wow, Spidey, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je me trouve normal en parlant à quelqu'un ! » S'exclama le mercenaire enjoué.

Ce qui n'enchanta évidemment pas l'araignée le moins du monde.

Mais la moue derrière son masque en spandex fut vite remplacée par autre chose lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa main n'avait pas bougée et que la plaie s'était quasiment refermée autour de son poignée. Peter observa un instant, fasciné, le spectacle de la peau écorchée et couverte de marques enserrant sa main, tentant de se régénérer en la contournant, hésitant entre l'expulsion de ce corps étranger et son acceptation. Les abdominaux fermes du mercenaire exerçaient une légère pression autour de son poignée, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Sous sa paume aussi la vie avait reprit son cours, le sang chaud pulsant dans les veines écarlates, la moiteur tiède et douce des organes sous ses doigts le faisant légèrement frissonner.

Deadpool voyant l’attitude un peu bizarre du héros et son regard insistant sur son ventre, jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaie et remarqua à son tour l'étrange situation. C'est à peine s'il avait senti la main en lui entre l'abominable douleur que lui avait causé la réparation de sa colonne et le ridicule de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir:

« Une info pareil sur l'enfance de Spiderman ça fait au moins la une du Daily Bugle ! » S'écrièrent les cases.

Du reste, il fallait bien dire que le mercenaire était plutôt habitué à ce que ce soit des armes qui lui traversent le corps, pas des gens. Les armes ça tranchait, ça piquait, ça blessait. La main, la jolie main fine et juvénile de Spiderman, elle, était juste là: Chaude et douce, effleurant à peine ses tripes.

« -Heu... On fait comment du coup ? Le questionna l'homme araignée au bout d'un moment.

-Bah, je sais pas t'as qu'à sortir ta main. Ou on peut devenir frères siamois d'adoption ?

-Si je sors ma main comme ça, je vais te faire mal...

-Je suis plus à ça près.

-Peut-être, mais moi ça me dérange.

-Oooh, Spideychou, tu pourrais chevaucher une licorne ! ♥ S'émerveilla le fou. Mais je vois pas du tout comment tu comptes t'y prendre...

-Commence par te détendre. Lui intima le justicier masqué, tout en fouillant dans le col de sa combinaison à la recherche de lui seul savait quoi. Wade s'exécuta, ne voyant tout de même pas très bien où l'araignée voulait en venir. Ses yeux devinrent rond comme des soucoupes lorsqu'ils virent le héros sortir un petit sachet en plastique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à...

-Du lubrifiant ?!

-Ce sera beaucoup plus facile comme ça, si tu veux mon avis.

-Spidey~♥ ! Miaula le musculeux mercenaire en jouant les midinettes: Enfin, commence par sortir les capotes ! T'as un drôle de sens des priorités !

-C'est pour que je puisse sortir ma main imbécile ! » Feula le héros visiblement troublé.

Il releva son masque juste au dessus de son nez et ouvrit le petit sachet avec les dents. Un frisson parcourut Wade, et son homologue le sentit distinctement. Le mercenaire ne pouvait qu'imaginer la gueule d'ange sous le masque menaçant, et ce genre d'aperçus alimentaient ses fantasmes les plus fous. Une fois le petit sachet ouvert, le héros en appliqua tout autour de la plaie, glissant précautionneusement un doigt humide entre les muscles et le poignée. La scène avait quelque chose d'à la fois totalement malsain et puissamment érotique, et les joues rosées ainsi que le souffle un peu hiératique de l'araignée n'arrangeaient rien. Doucement, surveillant les expressions du psychopathe, il glissa sa main hors de la plaie humide et rose dans un petit bruit mouillé. Un vague soupir rauque échappa au mercenaire, la sensation était pour le moins étrange. Pas désagréable, juste vraiment étrange. Lorsque la main fut totalement extraite du corps de Wilson, Peter se releva précipitamment:

« -Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il en est de ton client, pour le reste ça devrait aller, non ?

-Heu oui, oui... » Répondit le mercenaire qui trouvait ce changement d'attitude subite (suBITE héhéhé) très bizarre. Mais ce n'est que lorsque l'araignée fut partie qu'il réalisa soudain que lorsque le super héros avait retiré sa main de son ventre il avait DISTINCTEMENT senti quelque chose de dur appuyé contre ses côtes.

…

Peter rentra chez lui beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à combattre le crime en combinaison moulante avec une érection aussi voyante. Il avait déjà une suffisamment mauvaise réputation comme ça. Il attrapa une boîte de mouchoirs à la volée, s'assit sur son clic-clac, retira ses gants et contempla de longues secondes la main qui se trouvait, il y a peu encore, dans le ventre de Wade Wilson. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la chaire sous ses doigts. Le héros laissa la dite main glisser le long de sa cuisse, son pouce effleurant son membre à travers le tissu avant de saisir un peu rudement son entre-jambe et de le masser expertement, concentrant ses attentions sur ses bourses. C'était une habitude totalement indigne de son éminent statut, mais l'homme araignée aimait bien se toucher alors qu'il portait sa combinaison. Outre l'attrait de l'interdit, le contact de la combinaison était plutôt agréable et Spiderman commençait à se prendre à son propre jeu lorsque...

« -Salut Spidey, désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'étais en train de me régénérer dans le hangar où tu m'avais laissé quand je me suis rappelé cet épisode des Feux de l'Amour où Jessica se rend compte que Bret, qui est en fait son cousin, mais ça elle ne le sait pas encore, est attiré par elle que s'il l'invite à tous ces rendez-vous, c'est parce qu'il veut se la faire, mais comme Jessica est très romantique, elle n'a pas envie d'un coup d'un soir et décide donc de prendre Bret entre quatre yeux, elle vient sonner chez lui et lui dit avec sa présence de femme d'affaire « Faut qu'on parle. » Et genre c'est trop classe parce que ça fait comme dans les couples qui vont rompre mais en fait non parce que...

-Heu Wade ? Demanda Peter qui avait profité du long monologue étonnamment rapide, ce qui plaçait la barre haut quand on connaissait le débit habituel du concerné, du Merc with a mouth pour éloigner subrepticement sa main de son sexe: Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Faut qu'on parle Spidey. Déclara le mercenaire ses mains se posant sur ses hanches en une pose se voulant à la fois assurée et féminine, et son pied droit venant s'abattre sur le canapé à quelques millimètres du service trois pièces de l'araignée. Laquelle aurait déjà bondit littéralement au plafond si son 6ème sens n'était pas demeuré étonnamment silencieux: Quelques soient les intentions du psychopathes, elles n'étaient pas belliqueuses, ou du moins pas encore.

-Si tu veux...

-On se connait depuis un moment toi et moi. Je viens remplir des contrats dans ta ville, je te mâte, je flirt, tu me demandes de partir plus ou moins gentiment, tu me mets généralement une belle mandale à un moment où à un autre, les fangirls couinent et fin de l'histoire. Et là, d'un coup, j'apprends que mon pote de combinaison en spandex-rouge-que-je-dragouille-mais-pas-trop-mais-en-fait-si a un truc pour les mecs mutilés. Or il se trouve _que par le plus grand des hasards_ je ressemble moi-même à un steak tartare qu'on aurait laissé cuire deux jours sur une route texane. Donc logiquement.... Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi ?

-Oui. Répondit l'araignée du tac au tac.

-Ah, bon, tant mieux parce que je commençais à me faire des idées tu vois. Enfin je veux dire c'est pas comme si d'un coup SPIDERMAN allait vouloir me... Attend, quoi ?

-J'ai dis oui, Wade.

-... D'accord mais c'était pour répondre à ma question ou juste comme ça ?

-Oui, Wade, je veux bien coucher avec toi.

-C'est une blague ? Un rêve ? Dans 5 minutes une fille montée sur un lapin géant anthropophage va passer par la fenêtre c'est ça ? Attends, non, ça ça m'est déjà arrivé en vrai. Enfin plus ou moins.

-Calme-toi, lui intima l'araignée: A vrai dire ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Après tout, je sais que je te plais et...

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait croire ça. Se défendit contre toute attente le mercenaire en retirant son épaisse rangers rouge et noire du canapé. Sa voix était étrangement grave. D'un coup sa musculeuse silhouette se rabattit sur elle-même et l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Dans l'appartement obscure vaguement éclairé par les lampadaires en contre-bas, les épaules arquées du psychopathe et ses yeux à peine visible dans l'ombre de son propre corps étaient absolument terrifiants. L'araignée voyait les lettres DANGER en rouge police 70 clignoter derrière ses paupières. Et quand bien-même. Ajouta-t-il. T'es un héros, l'araignée, les héros comme toi je les connais par cœur. Vous voulez aider tout le monde, vous prenez l'univers entier en pitié. Mais j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et crois bien qu'il n'y a que ça qui te ferait coucher avec moi... Parce que je suis pas comme les beaux garçons sur ton ordi. Les gens qui me dessinent ils cherchent pas à satisfaire les déviants dans ton genre. Le fou arracha brutalement son masque: Regarde moi ! Cria-t-il. Regarde-moi BIEN, et ose me dire DROIT DANS LES YEUX que tu me trouves un temps soit-peu attirant ! Les cris firent esquisser à Parker un mouvement de recul, puis il s'immobilisa totalement. Tu vois ? Conclut le mercenaire, paraissant à la fois triste et rassuré.

-C'est comme ça que les gens doivent se comporter lorsqu'ils voient notre vrai visage. Commenta la case jaune. Reculer de dégoût et rester statufiés d'horreur. Pas du tout passer une main souple derrière notre nuque, ni même relever le bas de leur masque pour dévoiler leurs joues rouges, et encore moins venir poser leurs lèvres moites contre les notre...

-Comme ce qu'est totalement en train de faire l'araignée. Fit remarquer la case blanche. Le mercenaire étouffa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlé.

-Tu m'a proposé qu'on couche ensemble, mais si l'idée te déplait ou que tu ne te sens pas prêt tu peux toujours faire marche arrière. Wade s'immobilisa:

-OHMONDIEUSPIDERMANVIENTDEMEMBRASSEROHMONDIEUHAHAHAHAHC'ESTLEPLUSBEAUJOURDEMAVIEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hurlaient les cases comme des enfants hyperactifs sous amphétamines.

-Je... Heu... P... Pardon . Se confondit le mercenaire en excuse lorsqu'il parvint à rattraper un semblant de réalité. C'est juste que d'habitude je plais parfois aux gens malgré mon physique, je m'attendais vraiment pas à plaire à qui que ce soit POUR mon physique. Balbutia le fou.

-Puisqu'on en est là, répondit Parker dont le regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne prêtait que très peu attention aux propos du mercenaire lui même et bien plus à son visage, avant que je te redemande si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble et que tu me répondes autrement que par « oh mon dieu » et des rires psychotiques... Il avait donc parlé à voix haute... Je pense que tu te fais des idées sur moi et qu'il serait bien que tu t'en défasses. Wade leva un sourcil interrogateur: Jette un œil dans le premier tiroir du meuble de chevet. »

Le mercenaire fit ce qu'on lui demandait, s'attendant un peu à tout.

 


	2. Docteur Parker et Mister Pete

La première chose qu'il vit dans l'étroit tiroir fut un joli godemichet en verre de forme oblongue au design si élégant qu'il aurait pu être posé sur une table sans que personne ne se doute qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bibelot ordinaire. Voilà donc où était passé l'argent dont Spiderman aurait du se servir pour acheter des meubles décents... Un bien bon investissement en réalité. Bien que cela entache définitivement, et pour le mieux, l'image angélique que s'en faisait Deadpool. A côté se trouvaient évidemment une boîte richement garnie de préservatifs, et une fiole de lubrifiant accompagnées de petits sachets individuels comme celui qu'il avait sur lui plus tôt et dont Wade ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'utilisation qu'il en faisait au quotidien.

Mais le sourire lubrique du fou disparut, remplacé par une expression de pure panique lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait en dessous de cet innocent attirail. Sous un double fond, que le mercenaire n'eu aucun mal à voir ni à retirer, étaient soigneusement disposées, jouxtant un paquet de seringues dans leur emballage stérile, de petites fioles remplies d'un liquide à la couleur suspecte ainsi qu'une trousse transparente où luisaient les lames de 3 scalpels affutés. A la vue du matériel, les souvenirs du laboratoire et du projet Weapon X revinrent en un flash abominable dans la mémoire du mercenaire. La douleur, les cris, les mains gantées, l'odeur insupportable de sang et de naphtaline le prirent à la gorge avec la même netteté que lorsqu'il y était physiquement. Horrifié, il referma précipitamment le tiroir et jeta un regard de pure terreur à l'homme-araignée. « Va-t-en, remets ton masque ET TIRE-TOI. » Lui hurlaient les cases tandis que dans sa tête la logorrhée permanente de son cerveau fêlé avait été remplacée par un interminable cri.

« -Wade. La voix du héros apparut soudain au milieu des hurlements de peur et de douleur. Il semblait inquiet: Si tu veux t'en aller je ne te retiens pas, mais laisse moi m'expliquer avant.

-Expliquer quoi ? Répondit le mercenaire en riant nerveusement. Ce que tu fabriques avec du matériel de vivisection et du lubrifiant ? Parce que je ne veux pas savoir !

-Bien, je comprends, je ne te le dirai pas dans ce cas.

Un ange passa.

-Heu non mais Spidey, en fait t'es censé insister ou me le dire quand-même.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas envie de te mettre mal à l'aise. Lui assena l'araignée en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil perplexe.

-Parce qu'il faut bien que cette fanfic continue ! S'écria Deadpool alarmé.

-Quoi ?

-Oui et puis... J'ai un peu envie de savoir quand-même, en fait. On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je suis pas à un défaut près.

-D'accord, soupira le justicier masqué en se redressant pour sortir le tiroir et son contenu. Il se rassit sur le canapé, retira préservatifs, lubrifiant et sextoy ne gardant que le matériel supposément médical, Deadpool se tenait debout à une distance respectable, la mâchoire serrée. Ca, commença Spiderman en désignant les capsules, c'est un anti-douleur de ma composition. Contrairement à la plupart des anti-douleur ça agit directement sur le cerveau, ça anesthésie légèrement les nerfs et transforme les informations de douleur en informations de plaisir. Ainsi un mal de crâne persistant devient une simple sensation de chaleur diffuse, et une côte cassée... Bref, je te laisse imaginer. Pas d'addiction, ou du moins pas neurologique. Psychologiquement, c'est évidemment très dangereux. Le mercenaire n'en croyait pas ses oreilles:

-Mais... Comment tu peux avoir créé une drogue aussi révolutionnaire et vivre dans un appart' pareil?! Tu vends ça à un labo tu touches de quoi peindre toute la tour Stark en rouge et bleue et la renommer Spidey Corp !

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable d'une génération d'accros à l'automutilation et d'une augmentation spectaculaire du taux de suicides. Moi-même je ne m'en sers que très rarement si je suis gravement blessé et que je sais que je n'aurai pas accès à des soins immédiats.

-Et les scalpels ?

-C'est aussi pour mon usage personnel, retirer les balles, ce genre de choses. Avant je pouvais pas toujours me permettre d'aller aux urgences, ça finit par coûter cher, et même si aujourd'hui il y a le SHIELD ils ne sont pas toujours disponibles non plus.

-Bon, mettons. Que fait ta trousse à pharmacie sous tes capotes ?

-Deux choses: Premièrement c'est le dernier endroit où qui que ce soit irait chercher de la drogue si je venais à me faire cambrioler, et deuxièmement... Je me disais qu'à l'occasion j'aimerais les utiliser dans un autre contexte. En disant cela, l'araignée rougit furieusement et se tordit les doigts, gênée. Deadpool réfléchit quelques secondes, ne voyant pas très bien où voulait en venir son homologue en spandex, il faut dire que les cases, très occupées à réfléchir à comment elles aménageraient la tour Stark si elles en avaient les moyens, n'aidaient pas vraiment à la concentration. Quand soudain une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête:

-Tu veux les utiliser sur MOI ?! S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

-Certainement pas ! Refusa catégoriquement case jaune.

-HORS DE QUESTION. S'écria case blanche.

-Comment ? Demanda Wade.

-QUOI !? » S'égosillèrent les cases à l'unisson.

Spideman écarta les cuisses, ses magnifiques cuisses fines et galbées donnant sur une érection proéminente qui fit frissonner le mercenaire d'un bout à l'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'approcha, se laissant guider par l'homme araignée lorsque celui-ci l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, un baiser particulièrement langoureux qui le laissa le souffle court avant de l'assoir sur le canapé, entre ses jambes. Il pouvait sentir le sexe du héros frottant contre ses reins, son souffle hiératique dans son oreille, et une de ses mains jouer lentement sur ses abdominaux. L'autre main alluma la lampe de chevet éclairant la pièce d'une lumière dorée et agréablement tamisée... Ce qui rappela brusquement à Deadpool qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis son masque et que l'apocalypse nucléaire qui lui servait de visage était donc parfaitement visible aux yeux du jeune héros. Il voulu le remettre à la hâte, mais Spiderman le lui retira des mains avec agilité, le cachant dans son dos: « Tu n'as pas à cacher ton visage... » lui rappela-t-il tout en embrassant sa mâchoire. Le cœur du mercenaire battait aussi vite qu'un solo de batterie. Il prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de se détendre tandis que l'araignée relevait le haut de son costume, dévoilant son ventre. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard du héros sur sa peau nue, ce qui était tout de même bien plus agréable que de sentir littéralement le regard de Cyclope, pensa-t-il.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de regards sur son corps. Il pensait ne plus guère pouvoir inspirer que de la répugnance, du dégoût, et de la pitié, pas ce que transmettaient ces lèvres qui suçotaient la peau de son cou ou ces mains qui le caressaient avec tant de tendresse et de fièvre.

Peter, pour sa part, appréciait le contact de la peau rugueuse et meurtrie sous ses doigts, sentant les muscles se bander à chaque inspiration tout en dévorant des yeux le corps de Wade: Musculeux, sec, puissant, et pourtant si profondément fragile. Quoi qu'il en dise, et aussi mal à l'aise que cette mise à nu le mette, le mercenaire appréciait visiblement les caresses de l'araignée. Sa verge tendue en attestait. Le jeune homme sourit dans le cou de son alter-ego puis appuya d'un index impérieux un peu au dessus de la ceinture :

« -Si tu veux bien... Ronronna l'araignée.

- « Ronronna l'araignée » ? Sérieusement ? Une araignée qui ronronne ? Fit remarquer le mercenaire goguenard.

Oh ça va...

-Hein ? Demanda Spiderman.

-Non, rien continue.

-Oui donc si tu veux bien, poursuivit le héros après s'être raclé la gorge, j'aimerais couper de là... Il fit remonter son doigt lentement jusqu'au dessus du nombril: A là. Peut-être même plus haut... Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois délicieusement improbable et très amusant à ce que quelqu'un demande à Wade comment le couper. Qu'on lui demande son avis avant de le blesser, pour une fois, sans présupposer que ça n'avait de toute façon aucune importance vu qu'il était immortel, donnait à cet acte une toute autre dimension.

-Tu sais Spidey, j'ai déjà un orifice naturel un peu plus bas, je ne suis pas certain qu'en rajouter un soit essentiel.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Wade, je comptais bien m'occuper de cet orifice là  _aussi_. Dit-il d'une voix tellement suave que Deadpool ne put retenir un petit couinement ravi.

-Mais... Heu... Ca va faire mal non ? Fit justement remarquer une des cases. Apparemment le fou avait encore parlé à voix haute car Spidey attrapa une des fioles d'anti-douleur, sortit une seringue de son emballage, la remplit du liquide, puis en fit gicler quelques gouttes, ce qui fit se tortiller le mercenaire sur place en minaudant.

-Pas le moins du monde. » Répondit le justicier masqué.

Jusqu'à il y a trois jours, Wade avait toujours considéré son corps comme une malédiction. Le châtiment sadique d'un scénariste psychopathe. Il avait tenté de mettre fin à cette mauvaise blague qu'était sa vie tellement de fois qu'il avait arrêté de compter et chaque fois il avait maudit cet abominable pouvoir de régénération qui le ramenait toujours, quand bien même il n'aspirait qu'à enfin trouver le repos et à rejoindre la « femme » de sa non-vie. Revenir était déjà horrible en soit, mais il fallait en plus que la souffrance morale soit accompagnée d'une douleur physique épouvantable qui pouvait parfois durer une journée entière après que son corps soit totalement soigné... Enfin « totalement ». Restait le cancer dont la douleur permanente et perfide ne disparaissait jamais réellement, toujours là, telle un bruit de fond que Deadpool et ses voix tentaient en vain de couvrir en parlant, encore, toujours.

Mais là, Spiderman, ou quelque soit son vrai nom, venait de lui offrir une perspective tout à fait différente. Une petite piqure, une de plus, une dernière, et il lui promettait de faire de cette abominable plaie perpétuellement ouverte une source de plaisir. L'homme araignée, tandis qu'il épuisait son souffle contre ses cicatrices et qu'il achevait de lui retirer son haut, lui disait non pas qu'il avait besoin de lui, comme le SHIELD avait besoin de ses talents pour faire leur sale boulot, mais qu'il  _le désirait_. Qu'il avait ENVIE de lui, et encore une fois pas malgré ce qu'il était mais POUR ce qu'il était. Aussi laid que soit son physique, aussi noire que soit son âme. Et de savoir ça le faisait se sentir bien, profondément bien, lui faisant presque oublier quelques miraculeux instants qu'au fond, il n'était jamais qu'une expérience ratée:

« -Alors ? Lui demanda l'araignée tout en continuant à couvrir ses épaules et sa nuque de baisers.

-Oui.

-T'as dit « oui » comme ça ou pour répondre à ma question ? Plaisanta le justicier.

-Oui, Spidey injecte moi ta potion magique et joue au docteur avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sache même plus compter ! »

Peter s'exécuta. Il bloqua Deadpool d'un bras, il s'avait d'expérience que la piqure en soit était plutôt désagréable, et lui injecta le narcotique directement dans la jugulaire avec un sang froid, une rapidité et une précision exemplaire. Il sentit le corps massif se contracter quelques secondes, puis chaque muscle se détendre un à un jusqu'à ce que le mercenaire pousse un long soupir d'aise et s'appuie lascivement contre lui, totalement relaxé.

C'était incroyable.

Wade n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

La douleur avait disparue, totalement, d'un coup, remplacée par une plaisante sensation diffuse et ouateuse. Les voix dans sa tête se turent un instant: Il n'y avait plus rien à couvrir, tout n'était que paix. Paix et silence.

L'homme-araignée se rappela au bon souvenir du mercenaire en caressant ses tétons, les pinçant, les manipulant un peu rudement ce qui arracha à l'imposant mâle des soupirs plus aigus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ca aussi, c'était très nouveau pour lui. Les rares fois où il atterrissait on ne sait trop comment dans le lit de quelqu'un, homme ou femme, son partenaire s'empressait de le sauter et de disparaître. Les préliminaires les caresses, la tendresse, tout ça c'était pour les autres, les gens normaux, cette masse indistincte dont il ne savait pas grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Du coup ces attentions sur son torse lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses nerfs était connecté à son sexe dont quelques gouttes de liquide séminale s'échappaient à son corps défendant.

Les mains agiles de Peter ne tardèrent pas à défaire la ceinture du psychopathe, la lançant à l'autre bout de la pièce, hors de portée de son propriétaire des fois qu'il lui prenne subitement l'envie de disparaître sans explications comme il en avait l'habitude. Débarrassées de l'encombrant accessoire, elles avaient maintenant le champ libre pour accéder aux jambes du mercenaire et plus important, à son entre-jambe. Joueur, Spiderman fit descendre ses mains le long du ventre plat avec la souplesse et les mouvements dérangeant de deux mygales. Le fou frissonna légèrement, poussant un petit ricanement gêné sans que son excitation ne diminue pour autant. Surtout pas lorsque deux doigts vinrent se glisser sous le bas de sa combinaison entre sa peau et l'élastique de son boxer. Ses phalanges atteignirent la base du sexe écorché et le mercenaire poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise parfaitement obscène.

Il se mordait une main pour ne pas couiner sans interruption lorsque Peter fit remonter ses doigts le long de la verge, la caressant avec tendresse, ce qui envoyait au fou de puissantes décharges de plaisir:

« -Ca te plait ?

-Is this, some kind, of maagiiic ? Chantait case jaune.

-Encore, ENCORE ! S'émerveillait case blanche.

-O... Oui. Parvint à articuler Wade un peu par miracle.

-Alors passons à quelque chose d'encore plus agréable.

-WJBMRO,CZMLOJRC !! » Les cases court-circuitèrent.

Après avoir entièrement dénudé le fou, Parker, avec l'aisance que lui conférait sa souplesse et sa force décuplées, le fit basculer pour qu'il soit allongé sur le canapé, jambes écartées. Wilson observa avec fascination le jeune homme ôter le haut de son costume, ne gardant guère que son masque, toujours relevé au dessus de son nez. Son regard était rivé sur le torse aux muscles finement sculptés du justicier, équilibre subtile entre la puissance et la grâce. Ses épaules étroites aux muscles allongés, son ventre plat aux abdominaux secs, ses bras longilignes qui se tendaient sous sa peau pâle et douce. Il posa une main contre le corps de l'araignée, croyant encore à une hallucination. Mais la chaleur sous ses doigts était bien réelle. Il se redressa un peu et saisi le corps à deux mains, caressant chaque parcelle de peau avec empressement. Ses doigts blessés tremblaient d'émotion tandis qu'il entendait le héros soupirer de plaisir à son contact. Aux mains succédèrent les lèvres, Wade suçotant la peau, la mordant parfois, constellait son torse de marques rouges. Il termina son ascension par les lèvres roses du jeune homme qu'il saisit à pleine bouche durant quelques glorieuses minutes. Le mercenaire dut mettre un terme à son adulation du corps du héros lorsque celui-ci les fit tous deux basculer à nouveau contre le canapé. Ses lèvres descendant le long du corps du fou, laissant dans leur sillage une trainée de baisers fiévreux, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive au niveau de la virilité couverte de cicatrice du mercenaire. Peter jeta à ce dernier un regard brûlant, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et sans quitter Wade des yeux, enroba lentement le membre de sa bouche, et y imprima un volontairement très lent mouvement de succion.

« PAR TOUS LES DIEUX DU PORNO ! » S'écrièrent simultanément les cases.

Si le masque empêchait Deadpool de profiter du regard, probablement parfaitement indécent, que lui avait lancé l'araignée, les sensations sur son membres n'avaient, elles, rien pour les retenir. Et quelles sensations. La chaleur, la moiteur et la pression autour de son sexe, lui faisaient voir des étoiles multicolores. Impossible de retenir le mantra d'injures qui s'échappait en cascade de ses lèvres, et ses hanches semblaient dotées d'une volonté propre, cherchant désespérément à aller à l'encontre de cette bouche qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Spiderman les en empêcha cependant, les bloquant d'une main, tandis qu'il jouait avec sa langue le long de la verge, suçotant le gland, caressant les bourses de sa main libre. Toute pensée cohérente s'était définitivement enfuie du crâne du psychopathe avec le peu qu'il restait de sa raison. Il était au bord des larmes, mais également d'un puissant orgasme.

Parker releva au milieu de l'incessant murmure vaguement entrecoupés de gémissements rauques de Wade un:

« -Je... Je vais jou... Et s'arrêta net. Ôtant le membre de sa bouche dans un bruit mouillé. Le mercenaire le regarda un instant hébété, les yeux ronds.

-Tu t'amuses bien ? Question purement rhétorique à laquelle répondit quand-même le fou sous le coup de la surprise:

-Oui.

-Tu es TRES près de l'orgasme non ? Disant cela sa main frôla le sexe tendu de son partenaire sur tout sa longueur, lui arrachant un couinement:

-Oui... Gémit-il d'une voix suppliante. Peter attrapa un des scalpels avec aisance et rapidité et commença à jouer avec d'une main. Il sentait son masque coller à son visage à cause de la sueur et tremblait légèrement.

-Tu permets que je m'amuse un peu aussi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te frustrerai pas très longtemps.

-D'accord. » Répondit Wade le plus vite possible pour ne surtout pas laisser aux cases le temps d'émettre une objection ou de mauvais souvenirs se rappeler à lui alors que SPIDERMAN VENAIT DE LUI TAILLER UNE PIPE.

Peter Parker était plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte vie. Le musculeux mercenaire parfaitement nu, jambes écartées, et pantelant de désir à la merci de son scalpel et de ses pulsions déviantes semblait tout droit tiré de ses fantasmes les plus fous. Lentement, il traça les contours des muscles du torse offert avec la pointe de la lame, tout en caressant d'une main le visage de Wade. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de son histoire mais connaissait son aversion pour le matériel médical aussi surveillait-il ses réactions avec attention. Il sentit la mâchoire du merc with a mouth se serrer d’appréhension lorsque la lame vint s'appuyer avec plus d'insistance un peu au dessus de son nombril mais en dehors de cela, le psychopathe semblait lui faire parfaitement confiance...

Le sang coula, écarlate, lorsque l'acier traversa la chaire, la sectionnant dans un son mouillé à peine audible. Il cessa de se répandre et commença à coaguler presque aussitôt. La coupure était d'une netteté chirurgicale, suffisamment profonde pour sectionner les abdominaux, sans pour autant atteindre le fragile tissu des intestins. Avec une lenteur calculée, Parker fit se déplacer la lame, dévoilant les intestins centimètres après centimètres. Descendant sa main libre, il écartait légèrement les tissu pour mieux dévoiler encore l'intérieur du corps de Wade. Des années de dissection, en cours et pour sa satisfaction personnelle, avaient donné à Peter une dextérité plutôt effrayante qui n'était en rien altérée par son excitation et les incontrôlables frissons qui parcouraient son bas ventre. Lorsqu'il atteignit le pubis du fou, il s'arrêta et contempla son œuvre avec satisfaction, posant le scalpel sur la table de chevet, il libéra sa main pour venir caresser l'autre moitié du ventre ouvert, y appliquant une légère pression en même temps que ses innombrables caresses toujours pour voir la plaie s'ouvrir un peu plus largement.

Le mercenaire, quant à lui, n'avait absolument pas souffert. La lame était si aiguisée qu'il l'avait à peine senti traverser sa peau... La drogue était sans doute aussi responsable. Quoi qu'il en soit son excitation n'avait pas diminué d'un iota et les réactions du prétendu héros y étaient pour beaucoup. Les doigts de ce dernier tremblaient contre la peau de son ventre, de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient un souffle rauque et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de sous son masque. Lorsqu'il appuyait sur les abdominaux sectionnés de Wade cela le faisait frémir de plaisir et lui arrachait un mince halètement. Halètement qui se transforma en un gémissement étouffé lorsque l'araignée se pencha sur lui et vint glisser sa langue dans la plaie. Le mercenaire pouvait  _sentir_ la langue du héros à l'intérieur de sa chaire, la chaleur de sa langue contre ses muscles à vif et ses entrailles à nu, il pouvait le sentir et il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était chaud humide, étrangement tendre, et totalement malsain même selon ses propres critères. De temps à autre les lèvres du héros venaient pincer sa chaire, la suçotant légèrement ce qui déclenchait de vagues couinements. L'anesthésiant rendait ce petit jeu difficilement supportable pour Wade au point de frustration où il en était. Chaque stimulation se répercutait indirectement son sexe, ce qui était suffisant pour le maintenir à un niveau de plaisir constant, mais pas assez pour qu'il atteigne enfin l'orgasme...

Soudain, l'araignée plongea sa langue un peu plus profondément dans son ventre descendant abruptement vers son bas-ventre pour empêcher la plaie de se refermer tout en saisissant subitement son membre d'une main ferme, y imprimant un mouvement de va et vient brutal. Les lèvres du héros le caressant et sa main le touchant avec assurance achevèrent le mercenaire qui jouit dans un râle. Ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu du canapé, de puissants spasmes bandant ses muscles, il répandit sur son pubis et sur le cou de son partenaire une épaisse giclée de sperme.

Les cases parlaient sans s'interrompre, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer, en avaient-elles seulement besoin -?-, mais Wade n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il était totalement ailleurs.

L'araignée se releva, le bas de son visage était couvert de sang et le haut de son torse maculé de sperme. Face à cette vision Deadpool eu l'impression qu'il allait jouir une seconde fois et se demanda s'il n'était pas mort en entrant dans l'appartement. Le héros attrapa ensuite un mouchoir et s'essuya vaguement le cou et le bas du visage:

« -Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

-Ouais. Répondit le psychopathe lui aussi essoufflé: C'est cool d'être de ce côté de la table de dissection quand c'est Professeur Spidey qui dirige les opérations. Le héros émit un petit rire.

-... Est-ce qu'on vient de faire rire Spiderman ? Releva case blanche, incrédule.

-Apparemment c'est pas le seul effet qu'on lui fait... Constata case jaune. Les pommettes du jeune homme étaient rouge d'excitation mais aussi de chaud. Il passa un doigt sous son masque pour y laisser rentrer un peu d'air frais et éponger la sueur.

-T'as l'air chaud et trempé ça ne doit pas être très confortable... ♥ Lui fit remarquer Wade.

-Non, en effet, lui répondit l'araignée.

-Fais comme chez-toi, mets toi à l'aise.

-Il EST chez lui imbécile. Rappela abruptement case jaune.

-Ok. »

Le mercenaire manqua de s'étouffer de surprise. Spiderman allait retirer son masque ? Devant lui ? Il n'osait y croire. Le héros se leva un instant du canapé et retira la partie la plus encombrante de son costume...

Son pantalon.

Accompagnant son geste d'un mouvement de hanche hypnotique, il fit glisser le tissu de spandex, et le fin boxer qui se trouvait en dessous, le long de ses jambes galbées, dévoilant son fin sexe tendu et son joli gland rond, rose et humide. Il se débarrassa totalement du vêtement. Le mercenaire déglutit bruyamment: on venait de verser l'intégralité du Sahara dans sa gorge et son membre avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Celui-ci tressaillit lorsque son partenaire tourna sur lui-même pour lui faire profiter de la chute de rein qui hantait ses nuits. Le spandex mettait certes en valeur les magnifiques fesses de Spiderman, mais rien au monde ne valait leur vision directe. Les muscles souples mais fermes et galbés sous la peau pâle et satinée, l'élégante courbe de sa raie, et le minces espace entre la naissance de ses cuisses qui lui permettait d'entrapercevoir ses bourses: le spectacle était plus beau que tout ce que l'industrie hollywoodienne qui servait de cerveau au fou aurait jamais pu imaginer. L'araignée se retourna et revint vers le mercenaire avec une démarche élégante et un sourire narquois:

« -C'était sexy. Commenta Deadpool tout en écartant les cuisses, laissant le jeune homme reprendre la place qu'il occupait entre celles-ci un peu plus tôt: Mais c'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ah ? S'étonna le héros. Aurais-je réussi à surprendre le Merc with a mouth ?

-T'en ventes pas trop, petit... Répliqua le concerné d'un ton faussement menaçant: Mais je pensais vraiment que t'allais retirer ton masque. Le psychopathe sentit nettement le corps du plus jeune se roidir. Son visage se ferma et son attitude changea du tout au tout.

-Oh, oh...

-On a merdé...

-Heu... Je veux dire... Enfin ça avait pas l'air confortable... Et du coup... Non, non ! Je suis désolé je parle plus du masque s'il te plait, continue ! Non, te lève pas ! Crois moi je sais ce que c'est que de pas pas être à l'aise sans masque ! J'en parle plus, promis ! Pardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardon... Répétait-il tout en cherchant son propre masque, ses vêtements et surtout sa ceinture des yeux, prêt à s'enfuir et à retourner se cacher dans le trou à rat dont-il n'aurait jamais du sortir. Mais sa prière désespérée et totalement paniquée s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il vit Spiderman revenir avec un appareil photo à la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et de surprise mêlée.

-Je ne te connais pas assez ni ne te fais assez confiance pour te montrer mon visage sans contrepartie. Annonça Parker.

-Pourtant on était plutôt  _proches_  quelques minutes plus tôt. Plaisanta le mercenaire, mais ses yeux bleus laissaient transparaitre ses véritables émotions, et pour l'instant ils étaient rivés sur l'objectif, exorbités de terreur.

-Je te propose un échange de bon procédés. Lui expliqua calmement le justicier. Je te montre mon visage, et toi tu me laisses prendre une photo de toi, là maintenant, nu, le ventre tâché de sperme avec ton sexe en érection. Cette photo c'est ma garantie. Si jamais tu révèles à qui que ce soit ma véritable identité, après tout il est possible qu'on se recroise dans le civil ou que tu connaisses déjà mon visage: Cette photo sera envoyée sur 4 chan, reddit, facebook, twitter, au Shield, à tous les Avengers et apparaitra même en haute résolution sur tous les écrans de Time Square s'il le faut. Peter put distinctement voir l'effroi grandir dans le regard de Wade tandis qu'il se figurait la chose.

-Tu ferais pas ça, hein, Spidey ?... Tu le ferais pas ?... Pas vraiment ?... Murmura-t-il horrifié.

-C'est simple. Si je diffuse cette photo le pire que tu ais à perdre c'est le peu de dignité qu'il te reste. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi, et tu me tuerais probablement ensuite. Mais si toi tu révèles mon identité civile je risque de perdre la vie, ou celle de tous les gens qui me sont chers. Je l'ai déjà vécu trop de fois et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Après un court silence Spiderman ajouta: Je ne t'oblige à rien, je peux garder ce masque sur le nez, ou tu peux partir si tu en as envie. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Wade, juste maintenir un rapport de force équilibré. Les deux hommes se contemplèrent un instant:

-Tu vas quand-même pas faire ça hein ? Tu vas pas nous trahir comme ça ? Barre-toi ! T'as déjà eu ce que tu voulais déjà, non ? Allez on va rentrer, regarder les Feux de l'Amour et garder de ce qui s'est passé quelques souvenirs sympa à se mettre sous la dent quand on se paluche, ok ? Tentait de le convaincre case jaune.

-Tu lui fais confiance ? Il te fait pas confiance, lui. Si ça se trouve tout ça c'était juste un plan pour qu'il puisse prendre une photo de toi et après ils vont se marrer avec tous ses petits copains en costume: « Ohohoho, regarde Wade comme il est moche ! » « Yurk, sa bite est vraiment dégueulasse, quand je pense qu'il doit la tenir pour pisser. » « Hahaha, pas étonnant qu'il quitte jamais son costume. » S'inquiétait case blanche.

-Hey... Demanda le fou, tentant d'échapper à sa panique galopante. Tu me mens pas, hein ? Tu vas vraiment me montrer ton visage, et après on va continuer, hein ? Parker sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un gosse. Un gosse d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit et 95 kilos, pourtant plus vulnérable que le premier maternel qu'il croiserait en sortant dans la rue. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front:

-Je ne mens pas Wade. C'est pas mon genre. Le mercenaire lui répondit par un mince sourire à moitié convaincu.

-Ok... Se résigna-t-il. Parker l'embrassa à nouveau, sur la bouche cette fois un long et profond baiser, puis il se releva prestement, retira le cache de l'appareil et prit la photo. Le clic du déclencheur résonna comme une balle dans la tête du mercenaire, mais il ne dit rien.

-T'es en train de faire une grosse connerie Wade. Lui asséna case jaune.

-T'inquiètes pas. Lui répondit Spidey tout en retirant la carte mémoire de l'appareil avant de la ranger dans la boîte de préservatifs. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention à cette histoire de cases et de bulles. Personne n'aura l'idée d'aller chercher une photo dont il ignore l'existence ici. A moi de tenir ma promesse maintenant. » Il posa l'appareil photo au hasard, et releva lentement son masque.

Durant quelques secondes, la terre s'arrêta de tourner.

Le masque acheva de disparaître derrière les mèches châtain du jeune homme et il ouvrit les yeux, gratifiant son partenaire d'un regard à la fois tendre et embarrassé. Dans la lumière rousse et tamisée que diffusait la lampe de chevet, ses yeux noisette prenaient des teintes orangées. Son visage était d'une incommensurable finesse et d'une immense douceur. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il semblait adulte, mais ses traits, bien que fatigués par les rondes nocturnes et la vie de super-héros semblaient encore si juvéniles. Wade posa une main sur le visage du jeune homme. Il retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Que Spiderman, dont le visage semblait tout droit tiré d'un magazine pour adolescentes, le désire n'avait jamais semblé aussi irréel, et le mercenaire craignait l'instant où La Mort allait apparaître et lui dire qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Deadpool, pantelant, ne demande:

« -Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Si tu veux bien il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais faire, et ensuite...

-Ensuite ? Le sourire archangélique du héros se fit un peu plus large et avec la voix la plus douce, la plus tendre et la plus chaude que son homologue ai jamais entendu il déclara:

-Je vais te baiser Wade, tellement fort, tellement longtemps et tellement bien que tu en oublieras comment marcher.

-...

-...

-Oh mon dieu. »

Etourdi qu'il était par la perspective et focalisé sur le visage à l'expression merveilleusement perverse du jeune homme c'est tout juste si le plus âgé remarqua que celui-ci venait de nettoyer son scalpel et s'apprêtait à le réutiliser. Il émit une sorte de gémissement enthousiaste lorsque la lame le coupa pour la seconde fois. L'araignée tailla dans son ventre une croix nette à travers de laquelle elle passa ses doigts qu'elle écarta pour maintenir la plaie ouverte. Lorsque ce fut fait, le héros attrapa quelque chose que le mercenaire identifia soudain comme le godemichet de verre qu'il avait vu en arrivant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il répondit à l'hésitation de son partenaire par un hochement de tête frénétique. Quoi que le jeune homme veuille lui faire n'avait aucune importance tant qu'il tenait sa promesse, or les héros tenaient TOUJOURS leurs promesses.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Wade ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche lorsque son homologue mit le jouet à portée de ses lèvres. Essayant désespérément d'ignorer les cases qui se moquaient du spectacle. Y'avait-il quoi que ce soit d'érotique pour un si beau jeune homme tel que Spidey à voir un vieux vicelard de presque quarante ans dont la peau ressemblait à de la pâté pour chien simuler une fellation ? Deadpool était convaincu que non, mais dans le doute il entrouvrit quand-même les yeux. Le jeune homme le fixait en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres. Lorsque son regard embrumé de désir croisa celui du fou, il fit un petit mouvement avec ses doigts qui fit sursauter Wade de plaisir. Profitant de la réaction de son partenaire l'araignée enfonça encore un peu plus profondément l'objet oblong dans la bouche du mercenaire. Ce dernier se prêta au jeu, suçant, le verre, traçant des arabesques dessus à l'aide de sa langue, jusqu'à ce que le jouet soit rendu moite par la salive.

Peter observait l'intérieur de la bouche du psychopathe en silence grâce à l'a transparence du matériaux. La chaire blessée ainsi magnifiée et exposée à son regard était magnifique et augmentait encore d'un cran son impatience. Il ôta alors le godemichet des lèvres de Wilson, un filet de salive les reliant encore à l'objet... Et l'enfonça profondément dans la blessure qu'il avait ouvert quelques instant plus tôt. Profondément mais sans aucune violence, veillant à ce que la chaire contourne sans encombre l'objet lubrifié.

Deadpool poussa un cri ambiguë. Evidemment la pénétration avait été totalement indolore, mais la sensation soudaine et puissante l'avait surpris. Le jouet traversait ses muscles et venait se nicher au milieu de ses entrailles. Chaque respiration le faisait se déplacer de quelques millimètres, arrachant au mercenaire un gémissement rauque.

Les yeux de l'araignée continuait à fixer le jouet avec insistance. Avec la réfraction, la lumière pénétrait dans la plaie, et Peter pouvait admirer tout son soûl la chaire ouverte, qui prenait des teintes roses puis écarlates au fur et à mesure que le gode s'enfonçait. Par endroits il était tâché de sang, mais celui-ci prenait de jolies couleurs translucides avant de réintégrer la chaire coupée. D'une main, il commença à mouvoir l'objet phallique sous différent angles, observant avec fascination la déformation des muscles et les mouvements des intestins, se délectant de bruit à visqueux à peine couvert par les soupirs des deux hommes. L'intérieur du mercenaire était chaud, mouillé, et moelleux, il le savait, il venait d'y plonger ses lèvres:

« -Je pourrais te pénétrer, comme ça... Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Wade resta interdit:

-Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà plus trop l'habitude du sexe normal alors là... Avoua-t-il. Les joues de Peter devinent écarlates, il n'avait apparemment vraiment pas voulu dire cela à voix haute.

-Heu... Oui bien sûr, je heu... Pardon. Wade sourit, le jeune homme ressemblait vraiment à un gamin inexpérimenté sitôt qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation et le fou trouvait cela follement amusant. Ca te gêne si je laisse le gode là ? Ajouta-t-il penaud.

-Hmmmm... Peut-être, peut-être pas, j'hésite. Tout le visage du héros prit alors des teintes cramoisies:

-V... Vu le contexte Wade, une réponse claire serait appréciable... Murmura-t-il gêné. Le psychopathe émit un petit rire narquois.

-TKT bizarro Spidey, tu peux continuer à jouer les savants fous... »

Après avoir poussé un soupir rassuré et amusé, Peter sortit le lubrifiant. Il s'en enduisit les doigts, ses mains mimant une pénétration, ce qui fit grogner le plus âgé d'impatience. Parker commença donc à caresser le sexe de son partenaire avec ses mains lubrifiées, glissa jusqu'à ses testicules, puis plus bas, ses doigts humides traçant des cercles de plus en plus étroits contre l'intimité de Wade avant de lentement glisser l'un d'eux à l'intérieur. Wilson émit un énième petit couinement, pour le plus grand plaisir de son homologue qui ne s'en lassait décidément pas, tandis qu'il faisait se mouvoir sa main de diverses manières. Avec une facilité surprenante, le héros ajouta un deuxième doigt. Variant ses mouvements entre va et vient lents, rotations, et ciseaux. Le fourreau de chaire qui entourait ses doigts n'offrait aucune résistance, humide, chaud et parfaitement détendu, le jeune homme y glissa un troisième doigts sans peine, et n'eu aucun mal à trouver la prostate dont le seul frôlement faisait se tendre tout le corps du mercenaire et lui soutirait des gémissements obscènes.

« -Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas souvent l'occasion de coucher, t'es drôlement réceptif... Et peu étroit, aussi.

-Peut-être que je suis une salope née...

-Ou que tu te touches beaucoup. Compléta Peter les yeux brillants: Comment ? Mais le trentenaire semblait gêné par cette question plus qu'excité:

-Je... N'aime pas trop me branler... C'est moche et désagréable comme contact.

-Ah ? Spideman ne voyait pas très bien de quelle laideur voulait parler Wade, mais il est vrai que le mercenaire était connu pour sa haine de lui-même qui l'avait conduit plusieurs fois au suicide. Donc... Tu utilises un sextoy ? Tout en disant cela, il extrait lentement ses doigts de l'entrée humide, avant de les enfoncer à nouveau dans un mouvement abrupte, venant directement taper contre la prostate de Wade. Le mouvement fit légèrement se déplacer le jouet de verre toujours ancré dans le ventre du fou.

-Ah ! Ou... Oui. Répondit le mercenaire qui commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un interrogatoire, mais dont les pensées étaient trop embrumées pour ne pas répondre. L'araignée tourna ses doigts:

-Quelle genre ?

-Hmm !! E... Epais... Vibro... Noir... Couina le psychopathe.

-Et tu fantasmes sur qui quand tu joues avec ? Captain America ? La torche humaine ?... Moi ?

-Toi ! Toitoitoitoitoitoi.

-Et Thor aussi un peu. Avoua case jaune. Mais heureusement seul Wade l'entendit cette fois. Peter émit un rire tendre puis retira ses doigts. Il embrassa encore le psychopathe comme pour le féliciter d'avoir bien répondu, caressa son propre sexe avec l'une de ses mains lubrifiées, écarta ses jambes un peu plus pour mieux se positionner entre elles, puis avec son expression toujours d'une douceur presque malsaine il déclara:

-Dans ce cas laisse moi exaucer ton fantasme. Mais au moment où le joli (et long oh mon dieu) membre de Spidey allait enfin le pénétrer, le fou s'exclama le souffle un peu court:

-C... Capote ! Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net et rougirent de honte jusqu'aux épaules. Comment avaient-ils pu manquer d'oublier un truc aussi évident ? Le brun s'empressa de sortir un préservatif de la boîte et de l'enfiler. Mais lorsqu'il revint auprès du mercenaire celui-ci semblait bizarre.

-Tu veux arrêter ? Lui demanda le héros, anxieux.

-Non... Juste... Tuveuxbienmetenirlamain S'ilteplait ? » Le fou avait parlé si vite et si bas que Peter se demanda s'il avait bien entendu, mais n'osant pas lui faire répéter, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Wade. Le cœur du psychopathe rata un battement. La paume du jeune homme était chaude et moite contre la sienne. Fine et gracieuse contre le battoir usé qui lui servait de main. De lugubres pensées commençaient à l'envahir lorsqu'un contact très différent le rappela à la réalité. Lentement, le membre lubrifié et gorgé de sang du plus jeune le pénétra jusqu'à ce que son ventre glabre vienne s'appuyer contre ses bourse. Wade ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le mercenaire sentait le sexe pulsant et chaud du héros en lui, écartant sa chaire, exerçant sur sa prostate une légère pression qui ne demandait qu'à être augmentée et se savait très proche d'un second orgasme.

Les cases chantaient Amazing grace en canon.

Peter, quant à lui, appréciait également le contact. Le fourreau de chaire serré autour de son membre, était si chaud et accueillant qu'il devait se retenir de toute ses forces pour ne pas céder et démonter son partenaire sans aucune retenue. Ils cessèrent de bouger tous deux et se sourirent bêtement, pour faire redescendre la tension.

Lorsqu'ils furent un peu plus calme, l'araignée entama un lent mouvement de va et vient sa verge moite glissant entre les cuisses de Wade. Ce dernier accompagnait ses mouvements avec enthousiasme, s'empalant sur son membre. La friction comme la profondeur du contact lui envoyaient de puissantes décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps amplifiées par les minces halètements du jeune Spiderman. Mais alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit de plus, Parker appuya d'un coup sur le gode toujours enfoncé dans la plaie au milieu de son ventre. Le jouet pénétra plus profondément encore entre ses tripes et Wade poussa un cri lascif. Le jeune homme sentit quant à lui la chaire se serrer autour de son sexe, et n'y tenant plus, accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre son bassin heurter celui du fou dans un claquement mouillé. Gardant sur la main qui ne serrait pas celle de Wade de toute ses forces un contrôle exceptionnel, il pénétrait le ventre plat du mercenaire avec le jouet au même rythme que son sexe. Le psychopathe haletait, criait, grognait, un vague « Spidey-! » étant parfois discernable au milieu des sons incohérents. Entièrement moite de sueur et les muscles bandés, il ne tarda pas à jouir à nouveau sans même que le héros ne frôle son membre. Parker donna encore quelques cous de reins buttoirs en Wade, puis éjacula à son tour dans un glapissement aigu qu'en n'importe quelle autre circonstance les deux hommes auraient trouvés parfaitement ridicule, mais qui s'avéra ici puissamment érotique.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Peter se retira, ôta le préservatif, le noua et le lança en direction de la poubelle. Puis il retira le sextoy du ventre de son partenaire, lentement, pour profiter de chaque centimètre s'extrayant de la chaire du mercenaire. Ce dernier avait l'air totalement ailleurs ses yeux bleus fixés sur un point en dehors de l'univers:

« -Ca compte comme une double pénétration ça ? Demanda case jaune un peu déboussolée.

-Peut-être, en tout cas c'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je me l'étais imaginé. Répondit Deadpool à voix haute.

-Tu te sens comment ? S'enquit le jeune homme un peu inquiet, il n'avait entendu que la réponse du fou.

-Comme une star du porno.

-Heu... Et ça te plait ?

-Ouuaaiiis. Répondit le plus âgé avec un petit sourire satisfait. Honnêtement c'était ma meilleure partie de jambe en l'air depuis longtemps. Compléta-t-il. Spiderman parut rassuré. En tant que Peter Parker, le jeune homme à la timidité maladive gardait ses déviances pour lui, et en tant que Spiderman, il n'avait généralement pas l'occasion de coucher avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas de cette manière. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement... Quand soudain, Wade se redressa, s'étira, et commença à partir à la recherche de son pantalon.

-Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Peter, incrédule:

-Bah je m'habille et je m'en vais.

-Quoi ? Tu... Tu restes pas dormir ? Prendre une douche au moins ?

-Haha, je pense pas que ma tête soit la première chose que tu ais envie de voir au réveil Spidey. Plaisanta la mercenaire en enfilant son pantalon. Et puis là t'es encore tout groggy et content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour partager ton fétichisme, mais dans quelques heures tu vas réaliser que tu as couché sans ton masque avec un taré dont le travail consiste majoritairement à tuer des gens, et que c'est peut-être, de loin, la plus grosse bêtise que tu ais jamais faite... Et je veux pas être là quand ce sera le cas. Il disait tout cela en badinant mais sa voix avait quelque chose de grave.

-Wade, je ne fais que des erreurs à longueur de temps, c'est quasiment ma marque de fabrique. Il y a des erreurs que je regrette, mais crois-moi, tu n'en fais pas partie...

-Pour le moment. L'interrompit le psychopathe. Je te dégoute Spidey, je le sais, je suis pas totalement idiot contrairement à ce que toi et tes petits copains des Avengers et du SHIELD semblez-vous imaginer.

-Et moi je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais que tu fais des efforts, Deadpool. Tes motivations sont pas toujours les meilleures qui soient mais ça ne change rien au résultat.

-Wow, on voit que t'es pas écrit par les mêmes auteurs que d'habitude ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est le même Spideman qui s'est moqué de ma dépression... Parker se mordit les lèvres de honte. Il avait souvent regretté ces paroles :

-Je suis désolé, j'étais énervé et stupide.

-Mec, qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ?! S'écria case jaune à l'intention du Merc with a mouth: Tu viens de coucher avec Spiderman, t'en rêvais depuis des années, et d'un coup tu balances du angst comme ça et le fait se sentir mal !? WTF ?!

-Alors que vous pourriez vous faire des câlins et manger des pancakes ! S'exclama case blanche.

-Voire les deux en même temps ! Surenchérit case jaune.

-Genre, des câlins et des pancakes, moi, et Spiderman, sérieusement ? Y'a que dans « Well » que ça arrive ce genre de truc, et faut voir ce qui se passe pendant 10 chapitres avant d'en arriver là !

-Heu... Je suis pas contre les pancakes. Ni les câlins. Intervint le principal intéressé. Se faisant, il se leva et déplia le clic-clac. Reste au moins prendre une douche avec moi, tu aviseras ensuite. Deadpool demeura quelques instants interdit. Puis il pensa au hangar immense et vide qui lui servait de planque en ce moment. Il se déshabilla à nouveau.

-D'accord... » Capitula-t-il, sa voix tremblant légèrement d'émotion.


End file.
